zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear of the Dark
In seach parties, you help protect locals from zombie sightings, but who will help you when trouble strikes? Cast * Paula Cohen * Sam Yao * Laird Reid * Jones Plot Nasty and Smelly Shona’s dad, known to the villagers as Laird Reid, is joining you and Paula’s search party. He’s split his people up into groups, and they’ll be traverseing the island, looking for zombies, zombie-attractor devices, and Jones. Your first stop is a crofter named John Watt, who spotted what might be a zombie out west. Any More Zoms The Laird explains that he wishes Jones was someone elses’ problem, which Sam isn’t a fan off. But before anymore can be said, Paula spots a zombie nearby, and the zombie-attractor device near the bottom of the cliff. On My Watch With one device destroyed, Sam has gotten a signal from the Maclean farm, where they’ve found zombies in their coal stores. The Laird declares that his people aren’t going to die on his watch. Party After Jones When you arrive at the farm, there’s no-body or -zombie in sight, but you can hear the sound of them inside the huge coal stores. Investigating, you find that the Macleans, including their daughter, have been turned. Your gun is knocked out of your hand by falling coal, and just before you reach the doors to escape, someone locks you in. The Laird is certain it must be Jones, and you all head to the east of the coal store, where it opens into a cave, while Sam sends a party after Jones. Stand a Chance You traverse through the caves, but Jones breaks into your walkie-talkie chatter, as he picked one up when no one was looking. He challenges you to reach the end of the caves first – but, inevitably, he beats you to them. He looks you in. If you stay put, the zombies will get to you, so you must head into the unmapped portions of the caves if you hope to stand a chance. Die in the Dark While you all struggle through the caves, Jones’ explains that he wants to make everyone pay because everyone decided he was the murderer without trial. Paula realises the batteries in your torch are running out, and the light is fading. Jones declares that you will die in the dark, with the implied threat that he’s going to inflict the same end to everyone on the island. Ruthless You make it out alive, just in time. Sam points out the irony in Jones murdering people to prove he isn’t a murderer, but The Laird is more worried that if Jones was willing to murder his only friends, who knows what he’d be willing to do to the rest of the islanders. S08E05 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript sheep baa, crowd chatters, churchbell rings] PAULA COHEN: Oh, it’s rather nice, isn’t it, Five? People on the village green, breath steaming in crisp air, mittened hands around mugs of tea. Oh, it’s how I used to imagine country life. I didn’t imagine the gathering would be for a zombie hunt, but that’s life for you. Reliably surprising. SAM YAO: static Oh, it’s weird using a walkie-talkie. throat Uh, can you hear me properly? PAULA COHEN: All clear, Sam. And this way, we can stay in touch with the other search parties. LAIRD REID: Aye, we’ll make sure no one’s left behind. PAULA COHEN: Oh, hello. You must be Shona’s dad! You’ve got exactly the same nose. LAIRD REID: Most folks in these parts call me Laird Reid, but aye. I’m Shona’s father. It’s good to meet you at last, Dr. Cohen. And Runner Five? Shona’s told me all about you. I’ll be joining you on this search. I’ve divided my people up into five parties, and I’ve sent out messages. Everyone will keep an eye out for zombies. If Jones has planted his zombie attractors around, we’ll find them and get rid. PAULA COHEN: You’ve told them to be careful, too? Jones is dangerous. On the mainland, he killed a lot of people. LAIRD REID: Aye. He killed my brother. We know what we’re up against. The islands breed hardy folk and long memories. SAM YAO: Okay, guys. Uh, we’ve got a reported zombie sighting. A crofter called John Watt says there’s something bowfing crawling on the cliff. I think that means horrible? LAIRD REID: Nasty and smelly, aye. Old John’s place is out west. Come along. LAIRD REID: That’s John’s stone cottage yonder. I told him to stay safe inside. PAULA COHEN: Do people always do what you say? LAIRD REID: Folk here know it’s my duty to care for them. Same as my father’s. SAM YAO: So your family’s been in charge here for a long time? LAIRD REID: Centuries. Millennia, if legends tell true. There’s a saying. The tide sweeps all away but reeds, rocks, and good island blood. PAULA COHEN: Right. LAIRD REID: laughs Meaning whatever else changes, the land and the people are here to stay. I wish the tide had taken Jones with it. He’s a strange wee lad. Always at the edges of things, watching. There’s something broken in him. Something beyond fixing. PAULA COHEN: At least we know he’s still on the island. LAIRD REID: Aye. Aye, we’ve kept a watch since he came back. He might have gone to another island in this chain, but he’s not gone back to the mainland. laughs You needn’t sound so glad of it. We’d be best off rid of him. Let him be someone else’s problem. SAM YAO: scoffs That’s, that’s not how we think at Abel. PAULA COHEN: Look! By the patch of heather. A zom head attached to an arm dragging itself towards us. gunshot LAIRD REID: Nice shot, Five! Bits of brains all over. I suppose you lot are used to the sight, but it turns my stomach. SAM YAO: Yeah, well, there’ll be more zoms coming in if you can’t find Jones’ beacon. PAULA COHEN: I think I see it. A black box at the bottom of the cliff. SAM YAO: Well, get down there quick before it draws anymore zoms. shatters PAULA COHEN: Oh, that’s one device taken care of. LAIRD REID: Such malice, to place them near a man’s croft. I cannae fathom how a man could act so, even Lachlan Jones! PAULA COHEN: We’re still trying to figure out what his plan is. He must have come here for a reason. LAIRD REID: Hurting us could be reason enough for him. SAM YAO: Uh, sorry, guys. No rest for the wicked. I mean, not to say that you’re wicked, Laird Reid. I mean, you’re probably lovely! LAIRD REID: I know what you meant, lad. What task do you have for us now? SAM YAO: Um, we’ve had a message from the Maclean farm. Zoms in the coal stores. They’re keeping them at bay, but they need help. LAIRD REID: Aye, that’s over the hill. The wee farmhouse huddled up against the cliff. Lachlan Jones won’t be doing any killing on my watch. That’s a promise. Let’s go! PAULA COHEN: We’re here, Sam, but there’s no sign of the zoms or the Macleans. SAM YAO: Well, they mentioned the coal stores. LAIRD REID: Aye, the barn against the cliffside. moan PAULA COHEN: Definitely sounds like there’s zoms in there. Can you get the door open, Five? creaks open LAIRD REID: It’s pitch black in here. PAULA COHEN: I’ve got a torch. clicks on Nothing. Just piles of coal. LAIRD REID: Joan? Derek? Will you let us know where you are? PAULA COHEN: How big is this place? LAIRD REID: It’s big enough. It leads into the caves. They could be hiding behind the coal piles. Follow me. SAM YAO: Careful, guys. Those zoms sound close. LAIRD REID: Oh no! Those zombies are Joan and Derek and their wee girl Megan. Oh, that’s terrible. I’m so sorry! growls PAULA COHEN: Watch out! piles collapse SAM YAO: Are you okay? PAULA COHEN: We’re fine. They knocked over the coal pile. Five’s gun is buried under the coal. LAIRD REID: Back to the door, everyone! slams PAULA COHEN: Someone just shut it! doorknob jiggles I think someone’s locked us in. LAIRD REID: Jones. It has to be. SAM YAO: Is there another way out? LAIRD REID: There’s an entrance to the caves east of here. SAM YAO: Then head for that while I send a party after Jones. Run! moan, fish squelches PAULA COHEN: Ugh, something squished under my boot! LAIRD REID: Fish. The storm will have washed them in. You’re likely to find dead rabbits, as well. Maybe even a goat. PAULA COHEN: Well, that’s something to look forward to. LAIRD REID: Sam, we’re nearly at the entrance. Have you heard back from anyone? Did they catch Jones? SAM YAO: Sorry, gave them the slip. LAIRD REID: No surprise. Lachlan always was poking his nose in dark holes and finding secret corners to hide in. He knows the island better than anyone. LACHLAN JONES: static Aye, I do. I know this place from its tops to its depths! SAM YAO: Jones. LACHLAN JONES: Shouldnae left those walkie-talkies lying around where anyone could take them. PAULA COHEN: Ignore him. He’s trying to distract us. We need to get to the exit. LACHLAN JONES: Would that be the mouth of the Black Caves, by any chance? I’m heading that way myself. Over the hill, not under it. Shall we see who gets there first? LAIRD REID: What in the hell do you want, Lachlan? Have you not hurt my family enough? LACHLAN JONES: No. Not nearly enough. And when you’re all gone, I shall be king of the rocks. Not you. And then we’ll see, won’t we? PAULA COHEN: Sam, we’re at the door. SAM YAO: And? jiggles LAIRD REID: It’s locked. Jones got here first. SAM YAO: Is there another entrance? LAIRD REID: Oh, there’s dozens, but I have no idea where. These caves go under the whole island. Most of them have never been mapped. PAULA COHEN: If we stay here, we’ll be bitten. At least in the caves, we stand a chance. Let’s go! PAULA COHEN: All these caves look the same. We could have been running around in circles! And I can’t tell if the zoms are in front or behind. LAIRD REID: Sooner or later we’ll come to a place I recognize. We just have to keep going. SAM YAO: Uh, Laird Reid, what did Jones mean about being king of the rocks? LAIRD REID: Oh, it’s just the kind of thing he’d go mad for. It’s a silly island festival, old as the hills. On the full moon next month, we all go up to the cliffs above Point and the village lasses, they make a round ball out of ivy and they fill it with fruit and then someone who’s done good in the last year is chosen king of the rocks and then gets to roll it off. SAM YAO: laughs Oh my God, Ellie would have loved that so much. LAIRD REID: Aye. I suppose Lachlan thinks that if he’s king of the rocks, that means we’ve forgiven him, but it doesn’t mean anything. There’s stories in the old days that they used to sacrifice more than fruit. Now it’s an excuse for everyone to get drunk. And if that’s why he’s trying to kill us, it’s pure madness. LACHLAN JONES: Mad? Aye. That’s what the Abel folks said about me, too. And how do you think the insides of your heads’d look if they’d done to you what they did to me here? You never found any evidence that I was a murderer ? Reid, but that didnae matter. Tried in the court of public opinion. Do you have any idea what it’s like when not a soul will speak to you? Won’t even look you in the eye? You may as well have driven a stone into my head! LAIRD REID: Do you expect me to feel sorry for you, Lachlan? LACHLAN JONES: Only the Maclean’s ever had a kind word for me. That’s why I came to them when I got stranded here. They let me sleep in their barn. Said they never truly believed I’d been a killer. SAM YAO: But you murdered them, didn’t you? That’s why they were already zoms. You infected them and sent the distress call yourself! LACHLAN JONES: Aye, you’ve got it. LAIRD REID: But why? LACHLAN JONES: Because it was all an act! Inside, they were just as rotten as the rest of yous! PAULA COHEN: The torch. I think the batteries are running out. It’s fading. LACHLAN JONES: You’ll die in the dark, just like Derek and Joan! Just like every other soul on this island! PAULA COHEN: I think… is that light ahead, Five? Or am I imagining it? We’ve been running in the dark so long. LAIRD REID: It’s light. I can see it. SAM YAO: Keep going, guys. I raised Morag Brown, the town baker, on the walkie-talkie. She’s got a party together to come and help you. Jones won’t lock you in again. LAIRD REID: Aye. Morag can talk for the highlands, but she’s a good soul. We’re here. I recognize it. It’s the east loch door. Help me get it open, Five. creaks open PAULA COHEN: Oh, we’re out! And Five’s locked the door behind us. I thought… I really thought that that might be the end. LAIRD REID: It would have been if Jones had had his way. SAM YAO: Yeah. Funny way to prove he’s not a murderer, by murdering more people. PAULA COHEN: I suppose at least we know a bit more about what his plans are. SAM YAO: laughs Yeah, to roll a ball of leaves over a cliff, then kill everyone? I’m not sure how helpful that is. LAIRD REID: He may be crazy, but he’s ruthless, and he won’t be easy to stop. The Maclean’s were his friends, and we saw what he did to them. I shudder to think what he has in store for the rest of us.Category:Mission Category:Season Eight